


Rich in Curency, Poor in Feelings

by Gemini_Fanfics_27



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Togami Byakuya is Bad at Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26811535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemini_Fanfics_27/pseuds/Gemini_Fanfics_27
Summary: Byakuya Togami had never been skilled at expressing his feelings. He had been taught that feelings were weakness, that he should never have emotional attachment to another human being. So why on earth did she make him feel.Birthday present for rainbowsimulation I'm sorry the only thing  I  can  write is smut
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 8
Kudos: 63





	Rich in Curency, Poor in Feelings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rainbowsimulation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowsimulation/gifts).



> Birthday present for rainbowsimulation I'm sorry the only thing I can write is smut I just wanted to do something for them. I hope y'all like my terrible writing.

Byakuya Togami had never been skilled at expressing his feelings. He had been taught that feelings were weakness, that he should never have emotional attachment to another human being. So why on earth did she make him feel? He assumed he was simply disgusted by her sickening 'feelings' for him but at this point his thoughts would always wander to those dull gray eyes, that sickening lustful grin, the way she stuttered and drooled around him, her undying devotion to him. He turned the page of his book grimacing. Even in the confines of his own mind he was not safe from the image of her. It didn't help that the book he was reading just so happened to be one of her books. He had picked it up out of curiosity and to his dismay, it was quite exquisite. 

He had to wonder did she write from experience or was it all from the confines of her imagination? He shook his head. He was confined in this dismal prison that took the shape of a school and all he could think about was that repulsive commoner girl. Was she really all that repulsive? The more he thought about her the less that seemed true. He slumped down in his bed irritated what did he feel for her if not disgust or annoyance? He was intrigued and fascinated by her, infatuated one might say. She didn't smell quite as foul as she once had, perhaps she had obeyed him as she always did. He let his mind wander, what was she doing at this hour? Was she asleep as he should be? What did she wear to sleep if anything at all? He bit his lip setting the book down about to try to get some sleep and drown out these unwanted thoughts when he heard a knock at his door. Who on earth could it be at this late hour? He tried to ignore it but they knocked again followed by a muffled. 

"M-master? Are y-you ok?" 

It was her. Of course it was her who else would dare bother him at this hour. He got up going to the door unlatching it and opening it. There she stood. Toko fukawa. Her hair was loose from its usual braids and it cascaded in waves down her back like a dark purple waterfall. She wore nothing but a sheer lavender night gown that went down to just above her ankles. She looked up at him with a worried look in her gray eyes. He blushed had she always been this beautiful.

"M-master... are y-you alright? Y-you haven't left your r-room all d-day and I couldn't s-sleep so I c-came to check on you and-" 

She trailed off looking up at him with big doe eyes. He wanted to protest ask her why she thought it was ok to pester him but instead he simply said.

"come in Fukawa" 

She stared at him before slowly walking in.

"W-what can I d-do for you m-master" 

She asked him shyly brushing a dark strand of hair out of her face.

So many thoughts came to his mind after she said those words. Thoughts he had never had before. what was this feeling she awakened in him? Was it lust? He wasn't sure but that was what he chalked it up to. The physical and mental attributes she possessed aroused him. that must be it. He studied her as she nervously looked around his room. Then her eyes lit up like she found something. 

"M-master you've b-been reading one of my books?!!" She exclaimed giddily.

He nodded "it is not nearly as repulsive as I thought it would be... its actually quite..pleasant." he admitted and it made her smile not the pervasive grin she normally wore but a genuine smile. He didn't like how beautiful it made her look or how much he wanted to capture those lips in his. She made him weak he wanted these strange feelings to disappear. It was overwhelming this strange...lust. her smile quickly turned to the usual grin  
"heheh d-did y-you like those parts m-master. T-two lovers giving into p-pasion and the heat of the m-moment. F-finally letting g-go of their pride and giving into carnal desires a-and-" 

He did the only thing he could think of to shut her up. He couldn't take it anymore he was drawn to her like a magnet for the first time in his life he acted without thinking. He kissed her deeply on the lips causing her to let out a small moan. This allowed him inside her mouth their tounge colliding in a battle of pure passion. At this point his body was pressed against hers. She was pinned to the wall squirming with excitement and pleasure that she had never thought she would get to experience outside her limitless imagination. His arms wrapped around her waist as he enjoyed this moment this burning outburst of passion. They slowly broke apart for air.  
"M-master..." she gasped out.  
"I'm s-sorry do y-you want me t-to leave"

"No, stay, but you are not permitted to tell a single soul about what happens " he commanded. 

She nodded obediently. Her heart raced as she looked up at him eagerly as though she simply waiting to see what he would do next. She looked rather enticing in this state. She was flushed red, strands of her lush purple waves sticking to her forehead. Her big gray eyes looked up at him almost begging for more.  
She had made it so clear that she harbored lustful feelings towards him but she had no idea she would end up like this. Pinned to a wall by his handsome figure. She looked up at him "w-well?" She squeaked impatient and nervous under his icy gaze.

He tsked at her impatience  
"your impatience is unbecoming of a lady Fukawa ~." He peppered kisses across her jawline. Both of them were rather inexperienced in this field, that was easy to surmise, but he couldn't look weak or inexperienced in any field so he let his instincts control him. He kissed along her bare porcelain neck. She leaned her head to the side exposing more of her sensitive neck. She let out soft whimpers as he bit down softly at her neck, licking , and sucking at her soft skin leaving hickeys. She moaned taking his hand and guiding it to her modest yet sensitive breast. He gently caressed it through the fabric of her night dress enjoying the soft moans she let out. She whined and tugged at his top, he discarded it for her.

She was grinding her body against him at this point, so desperate to finally get what she desired. He slowly lifted her night gown over her head tossing it on the floor. Toko gasped quickly covering her exposed breasts. She was visibly embarrassed to be naked In front of him. "Fukawa, there is no need to cover yourself, you are by no means unsightly " he said admiring her. She shivered under his lustful gaze moving her arms so he could see her. 

"M-master?"

"Yes fukawa "

"W-why are y-you doing t-this? I thought y-you f-found me unsightly and d-disgusting like everyone e-else?"

"As did I but somehow you appeal to my more carnal urges " 

He said dismissively not wanting to acknowledge any feelings he might have that were more than skin deep. She smiled noting the slightest tremor in his voice, he was lying to himself. She could tell he didn't want to admit he felt anything more than sexual desire for her, which she was fine with that at the moment. It was certainly a start, getting him to open up would take time and she didn't mind helping him with that. She pulled him by his shirt into another kiss, softer than the other's they had shared. It was almost like a silent love confession, at least on her side. To byakuya it was confusing to say the least. It made him feel things, things he didn't want to acknowledge. In response to these unwarranted feelings he became more aggressive with his kissing, keeping her tightly pressed against wall enjoying the soft mewls and whines he elicited from her. He smirked at her desperation she made him feel wanted and desirable. He could tell she was getting impatient, so close to what she wanted yet so very far. She lightly grinded against him trying to get some much needed friction. 

"B-byakuya-Sama p-please " she whimpered. He cupped one of her breasts in his hand tweaking the nipple. The way she moaned his name did unspeakable things to him, he wanted her in that moment. He now realized why he was so adversed to her. All of the feelings he tried so desperately to conceal, she brought them to the surface. Just for the night, as she stripped him of his remaining clothes, he decided to embrace them. She looked up at him with her big lustful grey eyes as she pulled his pants and undergarments down. His face flushed with poorly concealed embarrassment. The realization of what was happening hit him all at once. He was going to lose his virginity to Toko Fukawa. She seemed to be able to sense his slight anxiety. 

"This i-is your f-first time t-to?" She asked. he stayed silent before reluctantly nodding. She let out a slightly perverse giggle at the accomplishment of getting to be byakuya-sama's first. She became slightly more assertive in her situation guiding him to the bed excitedly pushing him down a bit too forcefully. His icy gaze was fixed on her. She looked at him nervously apologizing "I'm s-sorry I j-just got so excited I..."

he cut her off "cease you're blubbering fukawa, I would much rather prefer you taking charge to get what you desire than just waiting for it to seat itself in your lap like a small canine." She looked up at him silently for a moment before she smirked regaining her confidence. "Oh? S-so does m-my regal prince like when I t-take control of his p-pleasure" she said licking his length from base to tip looking up at him with the the most cocky look he had ever seen grace her gentle features.

"I hate you" he groaned trying not to show his obvious pleasure .

"N-no you d-don't, you w-want me" She said before taking the sensitive tip in her mouth swirling her tounge around it. It was as if she was a different person, like she was channeling a more confident version of herself. She was a bit sloppy but that was expected and he felt too much pleasure notice . She bobbed her head at slow almost teasing pace looking up with that unseen confidence. This was a different fukawa the fukawa she wanted to be, the vixen and temptress from her novels. 

Her tounge was almost heavenly, he felt it graze and massage his member as she sucked him off. He dug his nails into her scalp trying so hard to resist the basal urge to shove her down further. She let out little gags as she tried to take more. she started to pick up her speed wanting so desperately to hear more of the pleasured noises he made. He gritted his teeth trying not to moan. The more he resisted the more she pushed onward, trying to get him to emote. He relented letting out a soft groan as he gave into her intoxicating pleasure. He let his hand relax in her hair, gently petting it and stroking it. It took a lot of self control not to thrust his hips but he didn't want to hurt her. Toko didn't seem to know what to do with his newfound gentleness. She bobbed her head up and down mewling softly at his care.

She hadn't imagined he would be like this but it was slow, sensual and absolutely intoxicating. She was heavily aroused just by giving him pleasure. Toko would have been content with just pleasuring him and nothing else, but she felt his free hand slide in between her lush thighs. She let out a gasp of surprise as he traced her folds with his index finger. She whined looking up at him, her eyes pleading for more. He let his fingers slowly enter her warmth. he could feel her body pulling them in, begging for more. He felt her body shudder In pleasure as he curled them inside her. Toko bucked her hips against his slender, deft fingers as she felt him hit those precise spots that made her squeal in pleasure. She had never been touched like this before, by anyone other than herself. 

The vibrations of her moans on his member caused him to let out a low groan. The room was hot with lust and passion. Toko felt like she was going to melt in pleasure. The two of them both felt something they had never felt before in that moment as they pleasured each other. Neither of them had ever been genuinely close with another human being before, certainly not like this. Toko slowly pulled off her mouth, grinning with a drooling smile. Byakuya looked down at her, face flushed. 

"Fukawa? Why did you stop?"

"M-master" she blushed "I... I... r-really w-want this. I w-want you to be m-my first!" 

She said with a tone that left no room for question. Toko had this bold pleading look in her eyes as she stared deep into his, metallic silver boring into ice blue. Toko gently pushed him down on the bed climbing on top of him. 

"Is t-this alright?" She asked her face flushed. Strands of her dark hair fell in her face as she straddled him, asking him with her eyes if he still wanted this. He nodded trying to hide his blush. Toko couldn't believe what was happening as she slowly lowered herself on his shaft. He groaned at the tight warmth of her womanhood slowly that was slowly taking him in. She yelped at the slight pain of losing her virginity. He saw the slight tears welling her eyes and took her hand in his. a small gesture but one that showed her he was there not just for himself but for her, even though he would deny that. She smiled through gritted teeth as she held still letting the pain slowly fade. she let out a soft moan as the pain faded to pleasure. Byakuya's free hand wandered to her hips, gripping them tight as she moved them bucking her hips against him. As she moved her hips, he stared up at her in awe. He watched her Petite breasts bounce and the way her soft features contorted in pleasure. She was beautiful and he hated how it made his chest tighten and his palms get all sweaty. 

"Fu..ka..wa"

He groaned he had never felt anything like these feelings he was having before. He pushed the emotions away and focused on nothing but the physical pleasure she provided as she rode him. The more she moaned the harder it was to stay in control of this brain of his that had devolved into a cloud of primal urges and lust for her. Toko grinned that seductive little lewd grin that was so iconically her as she bent down and softly kissed him. She kept at a slow pace wanting to enjoy him and make this last as long as possible.

She kissed along his jawline whispering his name in his ear like a prayer.

"I love you Byakuya-sama.~"

"I'm well aware of that fukawa"

Prying those four words from his lips would take forever but one day, she knew he would say them. Byakuya wasn't sure how he felt about her all he knew is right now she was a much needed distraction from the events of the killing game. The warmth of her petite body was far more appealing than the immanent cold death that surrounded them. 

He looked up at her with a hint of a smirk knowing she would enjoywhat he was about to do "I wonder fukawa... what would you look like beneath me?" He asked and before she could even respond he had switched their position so he was on top. She giggled excitedly and blushed at the change in position.

" much better would you not agree fukawa?"

"Y-yes! I b-belong under you!" 

She drooled as she practically lived out one of her fantasies. She wrapped her legs tightly around him pulling him deeper into her. His lips met hers passionately the two of them made love. She let out soft moans and gasps as she felt him thrust in and out of her lithe, slender body. She wanted nothing more than to stay in his arms just to feel this overwhelming warmth and pleasure forever. She looked up at him, her sliver eyes pale and bright as the moon getting lost in his eyes that were as blue as  
An ocean and as calming as the tides. She tightened her grip on his hand crying out his name, feeling his free hand massaging and groping the soft flesh her left breast. The room was filled with their moans and the smell of sex. 

Toko moved her hips against his moaning, she wanted more of him she could sense he was holding back on her because it was the first time either of them had shown this much of themselves to another person. "P-please Byakuya~" she moaned softly in his ear "m-more" she almost whined so needy for him "d-don't hold back" as she pleaded he began to thrust faster giving her his all. 

Her legs tightened around his waist trapping him there. She didn't want him to pull out. She tangled the fingers of her free hand in his soft blonde hair. She could feel the pleasurable pressure building up in her stomach as she neared her end. This was a dream come true for her getting to be with him, her hope that he might return her feelings had never been stronger. She moaned and squirmed in pleasure beneath him thrusting her hips up as she reached her climax gripping onto him tightly, zee moaning his name in pleasure. "Oh, Byakuya I love you!" She squealed as she rode out her high. Byakuya felt so close he tried to pull out, but her legs kept him trapped inside of her. He gripped onto her tightly taking in her moans as they mixed with his. "P-please B-byakuya-sama" she almost whined as she bucked her hips against him begging him to release in her. He let out a low groan, kissing her, melting into her small body as he came. Her soft body twitched under him a rather goofy grin upon her face. 

The two of them just layed there for awhile, not saying a word to each other just enjoying one another's body heat.  
Byakuya finally spoke up "if you left now it would be cause for suspicion you may stay the night with me as long as you keep to your side of the bed." 

Toko nodded obediently, wiggling off of him not sure what to do about the mess they had created between her thighs. She scooted to one side of the bed drifting of contentedly.  
Togami laid on his side of the bed thinking about everything that had just happened and how amazing it felt to be with her. She made him feel so many things and he hated it. He hated that he didn't hate her. That he might even... love her. He sighed slowly falling asleep and rolling over in his sleep to wrap his arms around her unintentional. This was only the beginning, for his love for her would slowly blossom in his heart.


End file.
